The invention relates to a feed unit for a container closure device and particularly to the feed path of the closure parts.
Feed units of the type discussed here, in particular for closing bottles, are known. They have a feed device for closure parts, and also a transfer device which transfers the closure parts from the feed device. When the feed device is in operation, the closure parts are delivered continuously to the feed device and are individually removed from the latter by the transfer device. To maintain the closure parts in a defined position for the transfer procedure, holding fingers are used which securely hold the closure parts delivered by the feed device at a predetermined position. The mechanical design of the holding fingers and their timing control are very elaborate and make them susceptible to breakdown.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a feed unit which is of the type mentioned at the outset but which does not have these disadvantages.
To achieve this object, a feed unit for a container closure includes a feed path with a rail or channel that feeds the closure parts. The feed unit feed device includes a stationary check shoulder which is arranged in the feed path of the closure parts. The term stationary here signifies that the check shoulder does not have to execute any movement whatsoever to arrest the closure parts delivered to it. This does not exclude the possibility of the check shoulder being removed, for example folded out or swiveled out, from the feed path of the closure parts, for example for repair work and servicing. The feed movement of the closure parts is stopped by the stationary check shoulder so that the closure parts can be held and transferred without difficulty by the transfer device. Since the contact shoulder is stationary, no controls are needed to stop the feed movement of the closure parts for their transfer by the transfer device. The feed unit is therefore of very simple design and is not susceptible to breakdown. The production costs are substantially reduced compared to conventional feed units.
Other objects and features of the invention are explained below with reference to the drawings.